Propiedad de
by aoibird6
Summary: Benny se reúne con Dean para que le ayude a calmar su sed con algo de sangre lista para llevar. Ambos se van a tomar unas copas, el rubio se emborracha y el vampiro tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo que desde el purgatorio tiene curiosidad de hacer pero termina confirmando una de sus sospechas sobre Dean y cierto ángel. Insinuación de Destiel.


Benny esperaba en el parque mientras miraba el reloj de vez en cuando. Ya llevaba cerca de tres meses fuera del purgatorio pero la situación era complicada cuando no conseguía calmar su sed y había tanto de donde alimentarse a su alrededor. Era en esos casos, cuando llamaba a Dean para pedirle ayuda y el rubio venía lo más rápido que podía.

Diez minutos después, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban raudos hacía él y supo que se trataba de su amigo. Dean apareció a la vista luego de unos segundos, ambos estrecharon las manos y se dieron un pequeño abrazo. El rubio no perdió tiempo para entregarle su "pedido especial".

-Comida para llevar- dijo el cazador entregándosela mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Tuviste problemas para venir?- preguntó Benny antes de comenzar a beber esa deliciosa sangre. El rubio suspiró.

-Ya estoy grandecito para estar dando explicaciones y pidiendo permiso para salir ¿No crees?- el rubio arqueó una ceja sonriendo- Sammy está ocupado buscando a nuestro profeta, así que no hubo problemas en que me tomara unas vacaciones- el vampiro lo miró unos segundos.

-Suenas algo enojado, ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Dean suspiró manteniendo la vista al frente.

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse…- Benny entendió que el rubio no quería hablar sobre el tema.

-Gracias por venir- El cazador le guiñó un ojo.

-De nada, solo procura no hacer alguna tontería vampírica y estamos a mano-

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Ya que estás aquí-

-Claro-

Ambos fueron hasta un bar cercano para beber un poco. Con lo que no contaba Benny, era que su amigo tuviera tan mala resistencia con el whisky y en la tercera copa ya estaba riéndose solo, hablando algunas incoherencias de vez en cuando. Entre palabras sueltas, salió a flote el tema del angelito.

-Él muy hijo de puta ya no regresará-

-Dean-

-Es un idiota ¿Sabes? No tienes idea de cuantas veces me ha jodido y ahora no está… él muy idiota no volverá…-

-Oye Dean, hiciste lo que pudiste, si el angelito no lo consiguió entonces-

-Debí intentarlo con más fuerzas… debí haberlo jalado de sus putas alas y arrastrarlo hasta este lado…-

-Dean-El rubio tenía un aire melancólico y cuando iba por la quinta copa, Benny lo detuvo- Ya es suficiente amigo, es mejor que descanses un poco, tienes un profeta que encontrar ¿Verdad?-

El rubio solo lo miró antes de reírse y asentir despacio. Benny lo llevó hasta un motel cercano para que descansara. Lo recostó sobre la cama con cuidado antes de comenzar a quitarle algo de ropa. En ese momento, Dean abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo jaló del brazo para dejarlo sobre él. Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que el cazador diera el siguiente paso y encontrara sus bocas en un pequeño beso. Benny no podía negar que Dean tenía lo suyo, incluso podría admitir con algo de pesar, que le provocaba curiosidad probar esos labios pero jamás se esperó comprobarlo de esa forma. El beso comenzó a tornarse duro, mucha lengua y mordiscos. El vampiro le quitó la camiseta y se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello con suavidad cuando escuchó un pequeño murmullo por parte de Dean, fue algo tan suave como una caricia pero lo entendió claramente, el rubio estaba llamando a su ángel, estaba llamando a Castiel. Se incorporó un poco cuando reparó en la marca que tenía en el hombro, colocó su mano sobre ella y Dean entreabrió los ojos.

-Cas…-

Benny se levantó rápidamente y cubrió al rubio con una tapa para que no tuviera frío. Se sentó en la cama de al frente para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sabía, desde el purgatorio supe que algo hay entre tú y ese ángel pero jamás lo admitirás ¿Verdad Dean? Porque sabes que el camino que escogiste debes recorrerlo solo, no lo admites porque estás asustado, asustado de amar a alguien que no sea Sammy para perderlo, así como los has perdido a todos en el camino-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Benny acompañó a Dean hasta el Impala, no había querido mencionar nada de lo de anoche, era lo mejor para todos y para el propio rubio, aún no estaba listo para aceptar que amaba a su ángel.

-Nos vemos, amigo- se despidió Dean con un abrazo- Y no te metas en problemas-

-Nos vemos, Dean-

El vampiro vio como el cazador se alejaba en el Impala y suspiró antes de sonreír un poco. No es que tuviera algún sentimiento por Dean, solo un afecto de hermano y eso lo aclaró con lo ocurrido anoche. Recordó los murmullos del rubio y la marca en su hombro.

-Estás bien jodido amigo, puede que el ángel no regrese pero ya te ha marcado como su propiedad, en más de un sentido-


End file.
